


Bet You're Probably Gonna Say You Don't Love Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [6]
Category: Hanson (Band), New Kids On The Block
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Cheating, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Mild Language, No Smut, Party, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery decides to take her friend Susette up on an invitation to go out to a party hesitantly since her boyfriend Mark is still in jail. At the end of the night Avery ends up leaving with his brother.





	Bet You're Probably Gonna Say You Don't Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clothed Getting Off
> 
> So for this story I pictured early 1990's Donnie so this verse is set in modern times with Donnie just being younger than his actual age.

Avery rolled her eyes as she looked over at her friend Susette. Clearly thinking her friend had lost her mind by inviting her to go out to some party that was happening at another friend's house.

Susette knew she couldn't go out, and even if she could she wouldn't. She hadn't been out partying or hanging with her old friends since meeting her fiancé .

A fiancé who at the moment was doing time in jail for robbery. Not his first stint in jail, or even his first stint in jail while dating her, but it was his longest so far while dating her. He had at least a year left and he had already served one full year.

"Oh don't look at me like I am crazy," Susette chided as she shook her head, reaching for a hair tie to put her blonde hair up in. "You need to get out of this apartment and stop staying in on weekends. I know you're committed to Mark and all, but Mark's in jail."

"And if Mark found out I went he'd flip his shit," Avery retorted sarcastically. Bringing up the fact that Mark was known to be jealous.

Something that was usually a turn on for Avery when he was actually home because when he got jealous then it usually lead to sex, and jealous sex was hot.

But no, she refused to think about sex right now because if she thought about sex, she'd be reminded that for the past year she’d had nothing to get her off but her own hand and would have only that for at least another year.

It was enough to make her want to go out now just to spite Mark. Avery knowing that she really was tired of her own hand touching her. She missed another person's hands on her just like she missed cock too...more specifically she missed Mark's cock.

"It's his own fault," Susette told Avery after her hair was up. "He's the one who was a dumbass and committed a crime. But just because he did that doesn't mean you have to suffer and not have fun. So please come with me, you can just sit on a couch in a corner and not talk to anyone if you're afraid it will get back to Mark."

Closing her eyes Avery moved her hand so that a few of her fingers were resting against the bridge of her nose. Knowing that Susette would just keep bothering her until she agreed to go.

"Fine, I'll go Susie," Avery conceded as she opened her eyes, seeing Susette smile triumphantly like she had won some prize. "But if Mark finds out and gets angry for some reason it's on your ass."

"Yeah, sure it is," Susette nodded her head and Avery wasn't stupid. She could hear and sense the sarcasm coming off her friend in waves.

***

Biting her lip nervously, Avery sat on a couch in the far corner of the basement. Having migrated to this safe haven not long after she and Susette had shown up. Feeling glad she had because not long after they had shown up Avery had watched as Susette snuck upstairs to one of the bedrooms, more than likely with her boyfriend Frank.

So it was good she had come to the couch because if not, she'd be awkwardly talking to people she hadn't seen much since dating Mark. His group of friends and hers not really mixing well.

His older brother Donnie was in her friend group though, so he knew most of the people she had been friends with before they had started dating.

Avery having forgotten somehow that Donnie shared the same friends as her, at least until just an hour ago when she had watched him slip inside the party. Watched the way he moved from group to group. How for the past thirty minutes he had been standing and talking to a bunch of females.

Avery wasn't shocked because both Donnie and Mark were ladies men, or at least Mark had been, before he started dating her.

He always told her that he had changed his ways when it came to fucking around because of her. That she just intrigued him enough that he never wanted to fuck any other woman but her.

Though Avery was skeptical of that. Not sure if she believed that he hadn't cheated on her. After all, he had done other things he said he wouldn't do after getting serious enough to ask her to marry him. Things like robbery and ending up back in jail.

Telling her the moment the ring had been slipped on her finger that it was a new start for them. A new start that had lasted all of five weeks.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight Avie," a voice spoke and Avery blushed as she came out of her thoughts. Turning her head slightly and feeling a bit surprised to see that Donnie was now sitting beside her on the couch.

Realizing how zoned out she had truly been, she hadn't even heard Donnie when he sat down beside her.

"But it seems that while your body is here your mind sure isn't," he continued speaking in her silence. His words making her blush even more.

"I didn't want to be here," Avery admitted as she shrugged her shoulders feeling like she could be honest with him. She was, after all, in a relationship with his brother. A brother she feared he'd somehow tell that he saw her here tonight. "Susette practically kept on me until I gave in."

Donnie chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Sounds like good ole Susie Q," he told her using the nickname that only he had ever used for Susie.

Avery suspecting she only let him use it because they had dated briefly in high school and it was a nickname he had used as a term of endearment back then.

"Doesn't it," Avery smiled as she too shook her head. "Didn't expect to see you here tonight either though. Figured you'd be out with Kim," she said as she brought up the girl he was dating.

Kim was serious enough that he had brought her home just last month at Christmas to meet his family or most of his family since Mark was in jail.

"Kim and I broke up," Donnie informed her so casually that Avery paused.

She was taken aback by his words, especially when just last month she had seen them with her own two eyes. Saw how in love with each other they had looked.

She didn't understand how it all could have changed in the span of a month.

"I'm sorry," Avery offered him because it was the only thing she knew to say. She figured it would suffice.

Donnie shook his head, "Don't be. It was probably for the better," he shrugged not seeming too upset over the break up. "We both wanted different things is all."

Avery raised her eyebrow at that. "Different things, huh?" she asked curiously. "Like she wanted to settle down and raise a family and you wanted to continue to sow your wild oats a little longer?"

Laughing Donnie again shook his head. "Actually, if you must know, I'm the one who wanted to settle down and she's the one who wanted to continue to do the sowing of her own wild oats," he replied Avery unable to keep from smiling again when she watched the way Donnie's eyes lit up. Like he was still amused by what she had said to him and maybe he was.

But she was amused by his words as well as being taken aback again. Surprised that Donnie wanted to settle down and yet there was something in the way he said it that she knew he was telling the truth and she could see him settling down easier than Mark had found it.

She knew whoever Donnie eventually settled down with would never have to worry about him breaking every promise he made just weeks down the line.

"Kind of surprised by that," Avery confessed as she bit her lip briefly. "Thought you'd be like Mark and never want to settle down or, if you did, you'd probably fuck it up somehow."

"I'll still probably fuck it up," Donnie told her sounding resigned to that idea. "I'm a Wahlberg it's in our DNA. All nine of us Wahlberg siblings are destined to fuck up."

"Pretty sure my brothers have said the same thing about our family too," Avery told him knowing her own big family of seven siblings were probably the same way. "But out of you guys, well, Mark sure does tend to fuck up a lot even when he says he wants to do what you said you want to do."

Donnie sighed at that, "No offense Avery, but Mark's an idiot," he spoke sounding as sure as any sibling could when it came to criticizing another.

"Well, yeah, he kind of is," Avery agreed not even arguing with that. "I mean he got himself thrown in jail again with the longest sentence he has had thus far."

"I didn't mean just for getting himself a longer jail sentence," Donnie explained and Avery looked at him feeling confused.

At least until it finally hit her, especially when she saw the panicked expression on Donnie's face at her silence and lack of understanding.

Mark had indeed cheated on her and Donnie knew because, of course he would. Mark always told his big brother everything.

Standing from the couch Avery took a deep breath before looking down at Donnie. "I think I'm going to get a drink," she told him before walking off in a huff.

Heading towards the bar area where the drinks were set up, Avery wanted anything to help her forget what she now had confirmed. That Mark, again, had played her like a damn fool.

Before she could make it to the bar though Avery felt a hand on her wrist and when she turned around she came face to face with Donnie. She swallowed hard at how close he was to her; close enough that she was sure she could count every freckle he had on his face, which weren't many, and close enough to realize he wore the same cologne as Mark, which made her miss Mark. It also made her more angry for being so foolish.

"I thought you would have known," Donnie told her as he kept his words soft and low. "I figured you would have known Mark well enough to know he can't keep his dick in his pants, just like he can't stay out of jail."

Avery couldn't help the laugh that escaped her even if it was a bitter, strained sounding laugh. One that hurt her emotionally to do but yet she did anyway.

"I mean I suspected but I wanted to believe him," she confessed knowing she had wanted to believe and now that her belief had been ruined it hurt. "So now I just want to get shitfaced drunk and forget Mark's name for a few hours."

Donnie shook his head as he increased his grip on Avery's wrist. "He's not worth it," he told her. "Just come back to my apartment with me for the night. I have that ice cream flavor my mom got you addicted to and I'll even let you watch any of those damned girly movies you like if it will work."

Biting her tongue to keep from saying what would really work would be to get drunk, Avery only heaved a huge sigh before moving her wrist away from Donnie, nodding her head to let him know she'd given in. She'd go back home with him.

It's not like it'd do her any good to wait around for Susette. That could take a while since she was off fucking Frank, enough time that Avery would probably be drunk by the end of the night. And, like Donnie said, Mark really wasn't worth it.

He wasn't worth the awful hangover she'd have. Something she didn't need on top of feeling like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on.

***

Avery took several deep breaths as she looked down at the clothes she had changed into. She had been at Donnie's now for several hours and instead of calling a cab to come and get her she had just decided to stay the night here.

Donnie offered to let her sleep in his bed while he took the couch. Just like he had graciously given up a t-shirt of his as well as a pair of his boxers. Both of which she was wearing and which made her feel nervous, not even sure why really.

She had worn Mark's clothes to bed numerous times but somehow even knowing he had cheated on her it felt wrong to be wearing his brother's stuff.

It made it seem like Avery belonged to Donnie somehow. Of course, whenever she had worn Mark's stuff it was because he wanted to claim her in private. Right now, she felt she didn't belong to any Wahlberg brother.

Not after what she had found out about Mark. She just needed to get the courage to end the engagement and relationship with him.

She knew she'd miss his family once it was all over, but maybe she could stay in touch with them. She had been friends with Donnie before even getting with Mark.

Shaking her head though, Avery left the bathroom, walking down the hallway to Donnie's room where she found him fixing the bed for her.

His head soon turning to look at her once she was in the room, she felt her cheeks going warm as she watched the way his eyes roamed her over. He was checking her out and, while it made her blush, it helped boost her ego some.

No one had really checked her out much in awhile, or if they did she hadn't noticed but she was noticing tonight.

"You didn't have to make the bed," she told him softly as she chewed on her lip, watching as he looked away from her with a blush coating his cheeks now.

This intrigued Avery some because what reason did he have to blush? Unless, of course, he realized he had been checking her out and was embarrassed for it or something.

Avery kind of hoped he wasn't embarrassed. It was natural to check her out if he wanted even if, for the time being, she was in a relationship with his brother. A relationship that was on it's last leg.

"I know," Donnie mumbled so low that Avery had to strain to hear him a smirk appearing on Avery's lips at that.

She wasn't even sure why she was smiling, but she was. Obviously a part of her finding this new predicament amusing or something close to it.

Nodding her head Avery moved to lay down on the bed. Biting down on her lip as she watched Donnie turn to leave, without even thinking she decided to speak. "You know I wouldn't mind if you slept in the bed with me," she told him seeing him stop in his tracks, his back staying turned towards her so she couldn't see his face. But, if she was a betting woman, she'd say he was blushing again.

"I kind of miss just sleeping next to someone," she told him trying to justify her words. Her explanation sounding flimsy even to herself.

Donnie took very visible deep breaths before turning to face her. Avery smirked again when she saw she had been right that he was blushing. "I probably shouldn't," he told her but, in spite of his words, he walked closer to his bed like his mind and his body wanted two different things, and maybe they did.

"Why shouldn't you?" Avery questioned him and after the words were said she almost felt like she had unknowingly opened a can of worms that she'd never be able to close again.

One that she may wind up regretting opening and wish that she could close until later on in life.

Donnie only locked eyes with her as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Because of the numerous times I've fantasized about being alone in bed with you. Way before you were my brother's girl."

Now it was Avery who blushed, being taken aback by Donnie's words. Having never once caught onto the fact that he may have found her attractive enough to have sex with her. He had dated her best friend after all and not her. Surely if he had been attracted to her he wouldn't have gone for Susette.

"But you dated Susie briefly in high school," she reminded him, only then realizing that she hadn't once looked away from his eyes.

Even as her body moved a bit closer to his on the bed, it was something she knew it shouldn't do, just like she knew she should kick him out and make him sleep on his couch. She was still dating Mark for now and she didn't really want to be as bad as him.

She didn't want to cheat either. Yet, just like she thought, she had indeed opened a can of worms that wouldn't be closed anytime soon.

How could she forget finding out that he’d had sexual fantasies of her?

"Yeah, and?" Donnie asked her as if her words made no sense to him.

Avery's blush worsening she knew because her cheeks got hotter under his gaze.

"And...if you were attracted to me, why'd you date her?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Why not just pursue me instead of my best friend?"

"Because I didn't think a good for nothing punk was your type," Donnie shrugged with a slight laugh that sounded almost bittersweet.

Avery knowing why, of course. His brother literally was a good for nothing punk and she had dated him. It proved what Donnie had thought wrong and that, on some level, had to have hurt him she was sure.

She had liked boys or been attracted to boys who for some reason or another she didn't go after in high school because she had thought she didn't fit their type only to find out later that she had and every time she found out it was when they were dating someone else. So yeah, Avery suspected on some level he had to have been hurt some when she dated Mark, even if he had been good at hiding it because he had always seemed happy for them.

"You were wrong," Avery told him as she let her head move closer to his. "I kind of have a soft spot for the bad boys," she whispered right before he closed the tiny gap between them now.

His lips connecting with hers in a kiss, and any thoughts of how wrong this was, how this probably made her like Mark lessened. Her body clearly winning out over what her mind wanted.

A moan slipping out of her mouth when she felt Donnie's hand slipping underneath the shirt of his she had on.

Avery instinctively moved to lay back on the bed as she brought him down with her, neither of them breaking the kiss. Instead, Avery let out another moan, this time as his hips moved down into hers.

Her hips moved up to meet his which caused him to moan as well as his hand to slip higher up under the shirt. It came to rest on her bare breast, her nipple already hard under his palm.

Her pussy was already wet, her body clearly having missed being touched like this. Missed it enough that he was able to turn her on, which she hadn't thought possible having never been attracted to him or so she thought.

She'd have to reconsider that now she guessed.

Whining when Donnie pulled away from the kiss Avery glared playfully when he laughed before shaking his head. "We can't have sex until you and Mark break up. I'm not....he's my brother and I can't do him like that."

"So you can't penetrate me out of loyalty to your brother but you can feel me up and kiss me?" Avery mused as she raised an eyebrow. Her words and the tone she used caused Donnie to tighten his grip on her breast, not that she was complaining.

She actually kind of liked it and maybe Mark had told him that. Told him that she had a slight pain kink. It seemed he told his brother everything since Donnie had known about his cheating.

"Don't worry," Avery continued. "There's other ways you can bring me to orgasm and that I can also mutually help you with your problem," she smirked. "We'll just keep our clothes on."

"Dry humping?" Donnie asked her as he let his forehead rest against hers. "What are we...fucking high schoolers?"

Avery had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "No, but since you refuse to fuck me until I end things with Mark, it's all we got. Unless you think your hand is better."

Donnie seemed to briefly look as if he was thinking over her last statement. Obviously coming to the realization that dry humping like a bunch of horny teenagers would be better than using his hand. At least if they did this he could kiss her and look down at her. Not having to imagine her in fantasies like he had obviously done before.

Avery hated just how content she was with his choice. Hated that with the realization of her content, she felt like her whole world had been knocked off its axis. Because maybe it meant somewhere deep inside she too was just as attracted to him as he was to her.

Not sure if she was ready to admit that to anyone, least of all herself.


End file.
